The 1993 Cadillac
by differenttruck
Summary: She told her story from a place called Heaven. [DA, FA, DL]


**The 1993 Cadillac**

_differenttruck_

**Author Notes:** I recently got hooked onto this book I picked up the other day and it completely inspired me to write this. Along with Apocalypse, I'm also working on this so bare with me for a bit. I will accomplish both soon enough! Also, I am _horrible_ with first person, I think it's my worst style of writing ever, but I believe it fits the point of the story nicely. So I apologize for the lack that my other 2nd person pieces have given. Carry on!

I was murdered in a car against my own will, my body burnt to the point of no recognition. My life was taken away without warning. People, cases, whispers all said the same about me, (that I had walked myself into this trap), but a part of me still believes that I could have done it all on my own without venturing off into heaven. I could have stopped Pratt from the beginning and instead of risking my own life, I could have taken his.

They found my bones when the sun rose, gloves snapped onto delicate fingers as they gently brushed themselves against the burnt crisp of my bones. I was another decaying body to them for never once had they believed that the body they were touching was that of a co-worker who had worked with them not too long ago.

It had been that horrible mere second when Sheldon had finally reconstructed my hollow skull staring right back at him, that horrible moment when the face of one who he had touched long ago, laid shattered in his hands. I could sense the pain inside of him, could feel the bile rising in his throat and the eerie sweat that ran with him as he found Mac.

Just like them, we had known who murdered me, there was no question about it, but no evidence was there to link my murder to Pratt.

xxxxx

Heaven's exactly the way my Grandmother described it years ago when I was ten sitting on her lap, cuddled in one of the various blankets she had made with her own gifted hands. She would run her old-aged fingers through my long dark curls, telling how wonderful Heaven is.

"You'll be able to do what ever you want, sweetie." She would say, her rosemary stentched perfume lingering itself around us, "and no one there will ever hate you. You will be loved and will have everything you have ever wanted."

"Like a puppy?" I asked curiously, my deep brown eyes widening at the thought of a puppy running around my feet like Kari did in the apartment complex down from mine. "Would I be able to name it and play with it when ever I want?"

She laughed and kissed my forehead gently. "Anything your heart desires, Aiden."

xxxxx

When they found my killer, locked him away, held my funeral and finally said their goodbyes to me, I thought it would have all been over.

But it was only the beginning.

I was able to watch them from Heaven but was not able to touch. It was painful and blissful at the same time. Spirits of others that have died after me past through this Heaven I was stuck in, vanishing through hidden walls I was not able to see. So why was I the only one stuck here watching the world beneath me?

I glanced down through the cracks in heaven and my eyes fell onto Danny.

xxxxx

At one point in my life, I believed I had fallen in love with the right man. Through my years of Junior High and High School, I had dated, kissed boys, made love with them but never believed I was perfect for them. My Grandmother would remind me that I was only young and that somewhere out there, my prince in shining armor was waiting. I had laughed at the though and munched on another one of my Grandmother's Christmas cookies. At the age of seventeen, I felt that the man of my dreams was only a fairytale.

But then I met a Danny Messer who seemed to hold everything in a man that I had longed for. He was tough, strong and carried an attitude that my Grandmother would never dare to let me settle with but he was genuine, sweet and compassionate. He would make the attempts to find me in the halls to whisper jokes into my ears, save me a seat for lunch and even make it his goal to come find me after a case hit him hard.

So I fell in love and one night in October, I opened my world to him. His hands found the skin under my shirt and his kisses left trails of hidden secrets across my lips. He carried me to his domain, undressed me in ways that boys had never done before and entered me with such caution that it had blown me away. I had broken the hard outer shell he had carried with him for so long.

That night we made love two more times before I fell asleep securely in his arms.

xxxxx

Don Flack had become my closest friend in the years that I worked at the lab, a detective of wit and a true gentleman at heart, the bond that the two of us shared was one no one else could ever match up to.

We would spend nights at his apartment watching movies, or sometimes we'd head out to a bar and talk late into the night about cases and emotions that had followed us through out the day. He was my best friend and I cherished every moment I had with him.

And as I watched him from heaven, I felt my heart twist in pain when he made random visits to my old and abandoned locker, his fingers reaching out to touch the metal that I had touched years ago. And when those days were too tough for him, he would sit at his desk and talk to me under his breath so the officers in the room could not hear the sign of weakness that he had tried so hard not to show.

xxxxx

On March 7th, I fell out of love with Danny. He had betrayed me in such a way that I had refused to work with him for two weeks. But just as long as the healing process took to heal the opened wounds, he had healed them with promises and apologies that covered me from head to toe. I had agreed to forgive him, but never gave him the chance again to ever question being in another relationship with me.

His chance had left with my broken heart.

xxxxx

"Aiden," Mary, a woman who was murdered by her own husband stuck in this heaven besides me, reached out to gently grab my wrist, "come with me. You have to see something." Her voice was soothing and urgent and as I glanced back down at my past, she reached out and gently brushed at my hair. "Now, Aiden, now. You have to see this."

Nodding, I let my eyes linger over Earth before I followed Mary's lead into a field of grass where a tall tree stood in the middle, surrounded by flowers. As we came closer, a figure moved from beside the tree to greet us and when that figure had made itself presence in the light, I cried.

Regina Moore was smiling at me.

(I'm making this into a chapter series, so yes, there sha'll be more)


End file.
